


The Perfume Store

by THRILLHO



Series: Bright Lights, Eight Nights of Broten [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: All Dialogue, F/M, Minor mention of Goten/Marron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THRILLHO/pseuds/THRILLHO
Summary: An experimental piece of all dialogue.Bulla works in a Capsule Corp perfume store when Goten walks in to buy something for his fiancée, Marron.A challenge courtesy of vagusvagus.
Relationships: Bulla Briefs/Son Goten, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Bright Lights, Eight Nights of Broten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049801
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	The Perfume Store

"Psst, Bulla, hottie incoming!"

"Ooh, really?”

“Don’t turn around! He’ll see!”

“Ugh! Tina! That's just Goten, he's thirty-six and no hottie!"

"Then maybe you should introduce  _ me _ , but my shift is over. He's all yours if he needs help."

"If he can find me, I'm going to be hiding behind that display and pretending to dust."

"You can try to hide, Bulla, but even if you keep your energy low, I can still smell you."

"Creepy!"

"There she is! I had to see it for myself!"

"Um, hi, Goten. I'm just here...you know...supervising...My mom says this store is underperforming and yeah, she told me to take a look at it."

"That's not what I heard."

"Oh, would you stop smiling! It's not helping that creepy vibe.....and what did you hear?"

"That you and your dad broke your mom's new french doors roughhousing and she's making the two of you pay it off by working."

"What's so hilarious about me working for a living? I mean, isn't that what you and the other plebes do? At least I'm not working as Mr. Satan's punching bag."

"Yeah, I heard Vegeta got off worse."

"Okay, fine. You got what you wanted. You can go now and let me close up in peace."

"Hey, I didn't just come here to bug you, I have a purpose!"

"And what would that be? Gift for your mommy?"

"No!"

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"Shush. I'm getting something for Marron. Don't roll your eyes!"

"Can't help it. What did you do this time?"

"I don't know! Nothing?"

"It's never  _ nothing _ and when are you guys getting married anyway? Usually, engaged people use that period to plan their weddings. Have you even set a date?"

"We're working on it….I said don't roll your eyes!"

"Well, you must have done something, it's not her birthday, a holiday, or your anniversary so it must be an apology gift."

"Maybe I just want to show my appreciation for her."

"Whatever, it won't make her love you more than Trunks."

"..."

"Um, I'm just kidding obviously. Ha, ha, ha. See? I'm laughing."

"You know sometimes I think we just don't get—"

"Goten, don't lean on that!"

_ *crash* *boom* *smash* *break* _

"Shit!"

“Sigh.”

“Did you just say sigh?”

"Yeah. You know, I didn’t want to go home anyway.” 

“Sarcasm isn’t a good look even on you.”

“Let me grab you a broom, there's no way I'm doing all this myself right at closing. I guess I have myself a brand new coworker. "

"Yeah, I guess you do."

“Here’s a broom and a rag.”

"So you won't be telling your mom about this, will you?"

"Don't have to, there are cameras."

"Can you at least help me instead of sitting there scrolling through your phone?"

"Well, I didn't make this mess."

"Yeah, but it will be quicker if we both get to it."

"Fine, I see your point. Hand me the broom, you can be in charge of the dustpan."

"Thanks."

"So uh, what were you saying before?"

"Before what?"

"You know before my whole world came crashing down? I loved that fragrance but now I hate it since it's overwhelming and giving me a headache."

"Oh, you think Marron would have liked it though?"

"I don't know? Maybe? Does she normally wear perfume?"

"Uh, no not really."

"Then why would you buy her some?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Gasp! You don't like the way she smells!"

"What! No, not at all!"

"Yes, it's true, I can see it in your face, you've been caught!"

"Okay, okay, maybe I'm not too crazy about her natural scent. You always smell so good though, I wondered if you could help me pick something out for her that's easy on my nose."

"Goten, I don't wear any perfume."

"Oh."

“Anyway, I’m no expert—”

“But you work in a perfume store—”

“Not by choice! Anyway, even I know the same perfume doesn’t smell the same on everyone.”

“How am I going to go through life being with someone who I can’t stand the smell of?”

“Woah. Are you okay? That kind of confession doesn’t cause people to throw back their heads and laugh maniacally.”

“I’m not manic, maybe I’m just realizing some things.”

“Well, I’m glad you’ve stopped laughing at least. Marron doesn’t smell bad though.”

“No, if you like that sort of thing; flowers and powder.”

“What do  _ you _ like?”

“Something a little spicy and sweet, like you.”

“Like me? In scent or personality?”

“Both.”

“How dare you! I’m not sweet!”

“You’re really just a big softy underneath.”

“Ew! Stop making kissy faces at me or I’ll tell Marron.”

“You can tell her, we broke up.”

“WHAT?!”

“Yup.”

“Then what the hell was all this then?”

“Take me back kind of gift.”

“ _I_ _knew it!_ You did do something.”

“I told her I didn’t like the way she smelled.”

“So you thought a good make up gift was perfume? ‘Here, Marron I don’t like the way you smell so please change for me!’ How stupid can you get?”

“You don’t do a very good impression of me. You could have at least deepened your voice.”

“That’s what you’re focused on?”

“Marron and I go through cycles, one of us does something, we break up, the other apologizes, and we’re back together, wash, rinse, repeat.”

“And now you’re engaged.”

“Not right now, but we will be again.”

“Have you ever thought about breaking the cycle?”

“Maybe.”

“Doing the same things over and over again and expecting a different result is called insanity.”

“I know...but people will be disappointed.”

“Who? Certainly not me. I don’t care what you two do.”

“Yeah but everyone else.”

“Hey! You there! Yes, you! Do you care if this guy doesn’t get back together with his smoking hot fiancée? No? Thought so.”

“Did you really have to yell out to a random passerby?”

“Yes.”

“Whatever, that’s the last of the glass, I’ll grab the mop.”

“Oh my god! Stop! You’re just spreading it!”

“The rag you gave me does nothing! Do you have any big sponges or anything?”

“Does it look like I actually help clean this place?”

“Point taken, it’s filthy. I’ll see what I can find.”

“Let me show you to the supply closet…”

“No wonder Bulma sent you to ‘supervise,’ this is so—”

“GOTEN!”

“What?”

“Tell me you did not just close the door behind you.”

“Yeah, so?”

“First thing Tina told me is to never shut the door when inside the supply closet!”

“But I don’t work here! And why not?”

“The knob is all wonky so it doesn’t open from the inside...I know what you’re thinking, do not break down the door!”

“Why not?”

“My mom said I’m responsible for any damage that happens while I’m here, that means paying for it and working here longer.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s fine, the doors lock automatically at closing if there’s no one on the floor. There’s no emergency. I’ll just text Trunks—dammit, I don’t have my phone.”

“Yeah, let me, um…”

“Watch where you put your hands!”

“Gimme a break! It’s cramped in here.”

“Whose fault is that?”

“You didn’t have to walk in here too! I said I’d get it!”

“And maybe you wanted this to happen!”

“Why would I have  _ accidentally  _ knocked over a display just to get you alone in a supply closet that I didn’t even know you could get stuck in?”

“I don’t know why you do the things you do. Why did you think you could win Marron back by giving her an insult disguised as a present?”

“Because I don’t want to get back together!”

“How does it feel to say that out loud?”

“Pretty damn good.”

“Yes, I can feel that.”

“Sorry...but can you blame me? You’re so close and you smell _really_ damn good.”

“Maybe Marron’s loss is my gain...”

“...”

“Oh, fuck you guys!”

“Trunks!”

“You tell me it’s an emergency! I see no emergency! I just see my best friend and sister getting it on in a closet! Put your shirts back on and Bulla, stop straddling Goten. You know what! I don’t care! I’m leaving.”

“That’s fine, just keep this door open.”

  
  



End file.
